


Phichit Chulanont + Tumblr = Viktuuri

by surrealmeme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Phichit the Captain of the Viktuuri Ship, Post Ep 12, Post Grand Prix Final, THE FUCKING PAIR SKATE KILLED ME I SWEAR TO GOD, pair skating, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealmeme/pseuds/surrealmeme
Summary: “What’re you looking at, Phichit?” “Oh, just my OTP.”





	

            “Uh… _Phichit_?” Yuuri asked with a somewhat concerned tone of voice. While Viktor had been mobbed with reporters due to his intentions to competitively skate again coming out, Yuuri’s interviews were thankfully over for the day. After the Grand Prix Finals, before the banquet, the skaters were returning to the hotel. Originally, they had been with their coaches, but the reporters all though that they should harass them in the lobby – so the skaters had all escaped with their lives while they could.

            So, Yuuri was in Phichit’s hotel room, lounging on the floor, still giddy on the high of the Finals. And yet, they were both on their phones – although, that wasn’t really surprising for Phichit. However, the disturbingly gleeful giggles coming from him were nothing if not surprising. And thus,

            “Uh… _Phichit_? Are you okay?”

            The laughter only continued, Phichit brushing off Yuuri’s concern.

            “Absolutely. Elated, really,” he said, a little cryptically, then resumed madly scrolling through a blue website. Yuuri knew that Phichit seldom used Facebook – well, in comparison to his other social media accounts – and typically only posted. _So, this is… what’s it called… Tumblr?_ Yuuri thought.

            “What’re you looking at, Phichit?” Yuuri asked, inexplicably scared as to the answer.

            “Oh, just my OTP,” Phichit answered, much too casually for Yuuri’s liking. So, as he had often done in Detroit when he and Phichit watched Viktor’s latest performance over and over, Yuuri scooched behind Phichit and looked over his shoulder at the gifset Phichit was staring at, his mouth stretching into a wide grin. _Very much like Detroit_ , Yuuri vaguely thought in the back of his mind while the rest of him freaked out.

            _“Eh?! Phichit?!”_ Yuuri exclaimed. “Why?”

            Phichit turned to face Yuuri and literally _cackled_. It was terrifying.

            “Because Viktuuri is my OTP! And now that you’ve pair skated to “Stay Close to Me,” all that’s left is your wedding!” Phichit gleefully announced. “I don’t know if I’m happier for my shipper soul or you and Viktor.”

            Yuuri was confused about the meanings of some of Phichit’s words, and tried to use that to change the subject.

            “Um, Phichit, what does “OTP” and “shipper” mean?” Yuuri carefully inquired, wary. “And why did you make a portmanteau out of my name and Viktor’s?”

            “Oh, that’s a ship name!” Phichit enthusiastically responded. “And shipping is when you like two people as a couple and make stuff for and talk about it, basically. OTP stands for “one true pairing,” which you and Viktor totally are – nice touch with the matching costumes and trading off with leading in the choreography,” Phichit added, his skater side peeking out by his Captain of the Viktuuri Ship side. “I’m really happy for you, Yuuri,” Phichit sincerely said.

            “Thanks,” Yuuri replied. “Me too.”

            There was a moment of silence between the closest of friends, until,

            _“Now let’s watch the video, Yuuri!”_


End file.
